SetoKono : Dinner
by 80sbit
Summary: Seto had developed feelings for Konoha for a long time, when he finally comes out and makes a move, he's surprised at how Konoha reacts. Short SetoKono one shot. Many Kisses uwu


SetoKono : Dinner

"Ah Konoha," Seto pulled at the other's sleeve before they could walk away.

The android turned to him obediently, magenta hues not showing any signs of expression, "How may I be of assistance?" His voice was monotone but he meant everything sincerely.

Seto, being used to the flat tone his friend always used, simply smiled, "Could you help me with dinner? We're having barbeque tonight and I can't seem to get the grill lit." His smile brightened when he saw the albino's eyes light up at the thought of barbeque.

The raven haired boy knew he would react like this, after all it was his favorite food. He had actually taken to learning every little thing Konoha had taken a liking to, as he would spend most of his time at the Dan with him. While everyone else would be out, Konoha would either be sitting on the couch playing a video game or reading a book, or in his room sleeping with his triceratops plush. So it would make sense when Seto would get home late, the android would be there waiting, not exactly for him, but it still put butterflies in his stomach to even know the other was there.

Following Konoha into the kitchen, the male couldn't help but smile at the eagerness his robot friend showed when it came to barbeque and food in general. In truth(he would never admit it), he had actually developed a crush on the android, always watching how his eyes showed more expression than his face, the way he would just fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. He liked a lot of simple things the other did.

"Seto…" A soft voice penetrated his thoughts and he jumped back into reality, "Seto are you alright?" Konoha asked, concern lacing with his voice.

Seto could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat upon hearing the question, "ah, y-yes I'm… I'm fine…" He replied nodding, and smiled nervously.

The white-haired male blinked nonchalantly and shrugged, turning towards the grill while lighting a match and throwing it into the pit, which instantly blazed to life.

The other smiled and gathered all his courage, he was going to make a move. "Thank you Konoha! I'm never good at these kind of things," he laughed before standing on his tippy toes and gently pecking the side of his cheek.

The reaction he got shocked him because… well… there wasn't a reaction at all. Konoha had just nodded and murmured a small, "you're welcome," and was close to leaving the room when Seto had grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

Seto blinked. He was trying to process what happened, why wasn't the other reacting to the kiss? Did it even matter to him? Did he even know what a kiss was? Questions filled his mind while Konoha just stood staring at their linked hands.

Hadn't Mary told him about this before? Holding hands is what she called it once. Usually only lovers held hands, he didn't quite understand why Seto was currently clinging to his all of the sudden. Was Seto his lover? When had that been established? He wouldn't mind being Seto's spouse, as long as the other was okay with it. Continually staring at the hand, he wondered if there was some special binding when two people held hands to signify being in love.

Tawny eyes finally looked up at the one's of the other's seeing how their gaze was locked onto their intertwined hands. Kousuke could feel his face heat up as he quickly let go of the other's hand, which dropped lazily to their side, "s-sorry…" he mumbled, looking away shyly, contemplating how Konoha would react to this. He could just leave, he might not want to be friends anymore.

Konoha just stared at the other before finally stating his question, "Seto, are we lovers?"

Seto didn't recall being on the floor but here he was, sprawled out on his back, mouth agape at the other, "w-what?!" he practically screamed, cheeks flustered.

Magenta orbs filled with confusion at the other's reaction, tipping his head to the side, "Mary has said that only lovers hold hands, is that true? Just now you had held my hand. Does that make us lovers?"

The raven-haired male didn't know how to react, his mouth was still open in shock of the question, sure it was what he had dreamed. But did Konoha even know what a 'lover' was?

Konoha bent over the other, "and you did just kiss my cheek now right?" He questioned even further, "if I recall, pretty much _only _lovers do that."

Seto couldn't believe his actions were being used against him in this way, he was having a mental freak out at the close proximity the other was creating. He just seemed to be edging closer and closer before Konoha had just practically crawled on top of him still searching for an answer.

The workaholic's breathing was uneven and heavy and he couldn't seem to pull himself together to answer the question. No! No they were not lovers! He would like to be, but they weren't! "I- I-" was all he could get out before losing control of himself. Lunging forward he crashed his lips onto those of the androids, who jumped in response to the sudden act, but didn't try anything to disconnect them.

After Seto had deemed long enough, he pulled away, blushing furiously. _Haha now he knows how I feel. And now he won't ever like me back ahahah… _He thought to himself, he was on the brink of breaking down, what had he done? Konoha might never want to be his friend anymore. This was great. Just great.

"So we are lovers then?" the question had startled him, Konoha wasn't reacting badly. And? He wanted to be his lover? "… Seto?"

"Y-yes." Seto concluded. Now it was official. He was in love with Konoha and it seemed as if Konoha were in love with him.

The albino smiled, his first in months. And watching his newfound boyfriend's eyes widen at him made him smile more as he leaned in again, connecting their lips in a blissful kiss.

"So how about dinner?"


End file.
